Tie Your Mother Down
Tie Your Mother Down (Ata A Tu Madre) es una canción escrita por Brian May, e incluida en el álbum A Day at the Races y después editada también como sencillo en Tie Your Mother Down / You And I (1977). Historia Brian comenzó a escribirla en Tenerife, durante una estancia en la isla a principios de 1975 para completar sus estudios de doctorado en Astrofísica. Compuso el riff en una guitarra española, y una mañana temprano al levantarse comenzó a tocarlo mientras repetía la frase «Tie Your Mother Down» en tono de broma, con la intención de modificar más tarde el estribillo y título de la canción. Sin embargo Freddie le animó a que conservara la frase, tal como ocurriera en un caso parecido entre John Lennon y Paul McCartney de The Beatles con la letra de la canción Hey Jude. La canción aparece en la banda sonora de la película de Super Mario Bros, pero no en la pelicúla misma Análisis La versión del LP está precedida de una introducción instrumental de un minuto, y que se repite en parte después de la canción ''Teo Torriatte'', al finalizar el disco para crear una sensación de «círculo» en la que se escucha un tono de Shepard; el sonido fue grabado en un armonio y después las cintas fueron reproducidas al revés. Lanzamiento Se lanzó como sencillo, y aunque Tie Your Mother Down estuvo largo tiempo entre los primeros puestos (el treinta y uno en el Reino Unido y el cuarenta y nueve en Estados Unidos), no fue incluida en los Greatest Hits ''en todo el mundo, solo en algunos mercados. Sin embargo, si que apareció en [[Queen Rocks|''Queen Rocks]]. Vídeo Su vídeo fue grabado por Bruce Gowers en Miami, cuando el grupo realizaba una gira por Estados Unidos a principios de 1977. La grabación resultó accidentada ya que tenían la costumbre de iniciar Tie Your Mother Down con una explosión controlada en escena; en esa ocasión, Roger Taylor salió despedido de la banqueta de su instrumento, aunque resultó ileso. Actuaciones en vivo Después de su lanzamiento en 1976, Tie Your Mother Down se convertiría en el número de apertura más frecuente durante el resto de la larga carrera de la banda. En el Concierto Tributo a Freddie Mercury de 1992, la canción fue interpretada por Queen e invitados; el cantante líder de Def Leppard Joe Elliott y el guitarrista de Guns N' Roses Slash. Brian cantarño el primer verso y el coro antes de entregar la parte vocal a Elliot. En varias ocasiones en los últimos años, Brian y Roger han tocado esta canción en vivo con los Foo Fighters, incluyendo actuaciones en la ceremonia de inauguración de Queen en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame en 2001, VH1's Rock Honors 2006, y en el concierto de Foo Fighters en Hyde Park para el bis del espectáculo. El cinco de septiembre de 2011, Jeff Beck interpretó la canción con Brian y Roger en celebración de lo que habría sido el 65 cumpleaños de Freddie en un evento titulado «Freddie for a day» celebrado en el Hotel Savoy de Londres. Brian May siempre la utiliza en sus recitales como solista. Por ejemplo, aparece en su álbum en vivo Live At The Brixton Academy. Es el tema que iniciaba los espectáculos de Queen + Paul Rodgers tras la introducción de Reaching Out. Créditos * Escrita por: Brian May * Producida por: Queen * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury: voz líder y coros * Brian May: guitarras (incluyendo la intro), coros * John Deacon: bajo * Roger Taylor: batería, coros Duración: 4:48 (Versión original) 3:45 (Versión del sencillo) Letra Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:A Day At The Races Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Icon Categoría:Classic Queen Categoría:Jewels II Categoría:Stone Cold Classics Categoría:Live Killers Categoría:Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl